


The Adventures 2020

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: Advent stories for the sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Gingerbread Houses, Holiday, Lucia - Freeform, Orange boy hinted at, Saint Lucy, Secret Santa, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags will be added as the chapters get's posted, Winter, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: 2020’s Adventures5 parts, each part posted on advent.1st 29th November: Christmas tree and decorations2nd 6th December: Holiday Baking3rd 13th December: Lucia4th 20rd December: SnowChristmas 24th of December: Gift giving
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Advent stories for the sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557184
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	1. 1st Advent: Christmas tree and decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Remus makes some snow dicks in the snow… some swearing, if i missed any don’t hesitate to tell me.

Janus yawned, sending a puff of misted breath into the air, before he burrowed his lower face and his nose into his scarfs again to get warm. He was bundled up in several layers of clothes under his winter coat, a thick wool coat with fluffy lapels to help keep the warmth from escaping.

“Why are we looking for a christmas tree at this hour?” he asked around another yawn, blinking sleepily at Remus who ignored him as he looked around at the gigantic field of fir trees, pushing a path through the freshly fallen snow, searching for the best tree, he thought the others would accept.

“I want to find the best tree before Ro-bro wakes up.” Remus mumbled distractedly as he did a high jump up to about 2 meters into the air to get a better look further away, before slowly swayed back down on the imagination’s snow covered ground.

“Not that I complain, but it  _ is _ 6 am on a  _ Sunday _ , and I can’t help but wonder why you dragged me along...”

“Do you expect any of the others to agree to tag along?” Remus asked turning to face Janus, while digging a gloveless hand into the snow, rolling it into a ball before biting into it. Janus huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I suppose not... but you owe me warmth when we get back.” Janus demanded as he crossed his arms. Remus just grinned as he took another bite from the snowball.

“Sure Snakey, I guess I can let you get some PG rated cuddling when we get back, oooooooor I could make it less PG and Spice things up~” Remus snickered as he did a shimmy, only to cackle when Janus kicked snow at him.

“Keep it in your pants Duke!” a bright yellow blush taking over Janus’s face. Remus snickered, green dusting his own cheeks.

\- - -

“How long have you two been out here?!” a voice suddenly shouted further away a few hours later. 

Janus glanced up from where he was huddled under a heat blanket Remus had conjured. It looked like it was seconds away from bursting into flames, but it kept him warm so Janus didn’t have the mind to complain. Remus had done his best.

Roman and the others stared back at them with wide shocked eyes.

The two dark sides sat before a christmas tree. The vicinity around them was filled with erect snow dicks that Remus was currently sculpting, some smaller and others bigger. Janus sent Roman and Patton a smirk at the scandalised look that was filling both side’s faces.

“Remus has already chosen a tree.” He said smirk growing and pleased, getting more comfortable under the heating blanket as he pointed to the spruce the two of them were sitting before. “You are welcome to search for another, but both Remus and I have agreed on this one.”

“I- Well… It doesn’t look too bad.” Patton said eyes looking over the tree, happy to not have to look at the snow dicks. The tree was not very long nor thick, but it had branches not too close nor too far away from the next and a nice deep green colour.

“It is acceptable.” Logan said as he walked closer, avoiding stepping on the snow dicks, as he took one branch into his hand to check on the needles. “This will do nicely. Good work.” Remus blinked in startled shock before he beamed and cheered loudly,  throwing his hands up in the air, sending the snow he had planned to make into another snow-dick, into the air.

\- - - 

Roman was huffy the rest of the day, because he wanted to be the one to choose the christmas tree.

To make a compromise and lighten Roman’s mood Logan regretfully handed him the box of christmas decorations. Causing Roman to stare at Logan as if he just handed the creative side a treasure. Later on, there was barely any flat surface or shelf  **not** decorated. Lights shone and flickered outside. And a fairy lights gently shifting colours swirled around the banister of the stairs.

Bells were hung in the doorways, and Remus had more than once made it jingle whenever he passed by under it.

When the sides were pleased with the look of the decorations, Roman and Logan sank out to help Thomas decorate his own home in the real world, soon to be followed by Patton, Virgil and Remus.

Janus took the blessed quiet with a sigh of relief as he made himself comfortable on the couch, stretching his body before getting cosy under a knitted blanket. Watching the tree Virgil, Remus and Logan with some help from Patton had decorated. It was a mishmash of colours, but it contained a colour for all of them.

Janus closed his eyes for just a moment, but when he opened them again,

one single orange ornament hung on the tree amongst the other colours.

Janus sat up straighter looking around the mind palace’s common room, but the side was nowhere to be seen.

“Will you show your face this time? Or are you going to be a cryptid the whole season?” Janus asked the air and he wasn’t sure if he heard a laugh further away or if he imagined it.

Janus huffed in slight annoyance. Maybe his relaxation would come once the festivities were over…


	2. 2nd Advent (December 6th) Holiday Baking

The scent of sweet baked goods spread throughout the apartment, christmas songs playing from the Bluetooth speakers.  Thomas sighed with a pleased smile on his lips as he removed some finished twirled saffron buns from the oven, putting them on the racket to cool. Happy that the kitchen hadn’t caught on fire, Thomas turned to start on the gingerbread dough, glancing up when he heard the tell tale of a side arriving. Thomas chuckled as he turned around.

“They are just out of the oven, Patton they will burn...” Thomas trailed off when he found none other than Janus about to snatch one of the saffron buns. The side stood stiff for a moment, before he straightened hiding his hands behind his back, and smiled. Appearing as inconspicuous as possible, as if Thomas hadn’t caught him about to steal a bun.

“Janus.”

“Thomas~”

“I didn’t take you for a sweet tooth.” Janus looked like he was about to argue but Thomas continued, returning his attention to the dough “Give them a few minutes to cool down, you silly snake, then you can have one.”

“... right.” Janus huffed, before he moved over to look past Thomas and glanced at the cooking book. “If you don’t mind me asking… what are you doing?”

“Uh, I’m baking, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Trying to make some weird clay?” Janus said pointing at the batter with a gloved finger.

“It’s gingerbread dough, Janus.”

“I knew that.” Janus said straightening up again. Thomas gave him a raised eyebrow in reply.

“Sure.”

Thomas continued with the dough, Janus’s eyes watching him work. Thomas sent him a glance when he was almost done with the dough.

“Do you want to help?”

“Huh?!” Janus reared back one step, blinking owlishly at Thomas. “ _ Not the reaction I was expecting _ ” Thomas thought with a wry smile.

“Do you want to help me make the gingerbread house and cookies?” Janus was quiet for a while before he huffed and inspected his nails beneath his gloves.

“I think i would be able to put away some time for this gingerbread making from my, oh, so important schedule.” Thomas couldn’t help but snort before he smiled.

“Good, first things first, we will use a lot of flour, so if you care about your clothes, I would advise a change, as well as getting an apron, and maybe skip the gloves?”

Janus gave him a weary look before he sighed and snapped his fingers, the capelet and shirt changed to the christmas sweater.

Thomas had thought up for the others, since Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil already had their own. Thomas didn’t want Remus and Janus to feel forgotten so he and Roman sat down to come up with a design, before Roman created the two knitted sweaters.

Janus summoned a yellow apron and put it on, it had a big honey dripping honeycomb on the chest and a couple of bees flying around said honeycomb.

“Honey dee?” Thomas asked with a smirk when he caught sight of the text. He wasn’t sure if he imagined the yellow that suddenly dusted Janus’s cheeks.

“It was a gift from Patton… ” he huffed, rolling up the sleeves on the sweater, revealing some speckles of scales on his arms. appearing almost like bigger freckles. He looked down at the gloves with an unsure expression.

“You don’t  _ have _ to remove the gloves, if you don’t want to. I’m sure we can keep them protected by putting plastic bags over them.” Thomas said. Janus looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

“It’s fine, Thomas... ” Janus removed the gloves with a flick of his wrists. Revealing nails a bit sharper than Thomas’s and a cluster of scales on the back of his left hand.

They were just about to start on the second batch when the sound of another side appearing reached Thomas ears, Janus was fully focusing on rolling the gingerbread dough flat, tongue poking out between his lips. 

“Hi Patton.” Thomas said with a smile.

“Hi Thomas, I thought I smelled cookies. Do you need help?” Patton asked as he walked over.

“I think we got it covered at the moment, but when the gingerbread house is done in the oven, I’ll need help building it.”

“Okay!” Patton beamed and changed into his sweater and an apron of his own, covered in cat and dog paw prints with the words “Paw-some”.

Janus was just about to use the cutters to make some more gingerbread when a somewhat smelly weight leaned atop of him. 

“What are ya doing Jan Jan binks?” Remus asked, taking a bite from the deodorant he held in his hand. Peering over Janus’s shoulder in interest.

“Gingerbread cookies.” Janus said “And please do lean on me, it’s not as if you’re heavy or anything.” Remus snickered but stood up to hold his own weight.

“Oh! What are you two doing Daddy-o’s!” Remus called bouncing over to look at Patton and Thomas who were trying to get the gingerbread house’s walls to stick together.

“Hi Remus...” Patton sighed with a small unsure smile.

“Gingerbread house.” Thomas said with a smile. “Do you want to help us decorate it?” Remus stilled, staring at Thomas with wide eyes.

“You want me to help you decorate?”

“Yeah.”

“But- Roman?”

“He and Logan are brainstorming for the Christmas gifts I have to get for my family.”

“Keep it pg.” Janus piped up.

“Oh, you don’t have too, I mean. It’s not like anyone but me is going to be here to see it, and it will be eaten in the end. so maybe more like pg13”

Remus’s eyes grew wider before he grinned and threw his hands up in the air and cheered.

It was later the day when Thomas had taken a shower to get clean and came back downstairs, finding Janus curled around two saffron buns and some of the gingerbread Remus had helped him make at the last batch of the dough. Remus was lying with his back on the floor and his butt on the couch, swaying his feet. Patton had returned to the mind palace, after having cleaned up in the kitchen.

Thomas sent a glance at the gingerbread house. It was surprisingly tame at first glance, until you caught sight of the more disturbing aspects Remus had added. But despite that, Thomas did like how it turned out. He walked over and sat down on Janus’s other side.

“This was fun, maybe we could do it again next year.” Remus and Janus shared a look before they looked at Thomas.


	3. 3rd Advent (December 13th) Lucia (Saint Lucy's Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Remus mentions someone removing their eyes, other than that I don’t think there are any.

The dark hung outside of the house, making the lights and decorations shine and light up the world around them. Inside Thomas sat on his couch surrounded by the sides as they watched the TV which played the live show of the  Saint Lucy's Day celebration.

The live candles in the crown of lights flickered in the low light of the theatre, candles were put out where the audience would be sitting, not there due to the restrictions and recommendations. Lucia and the others in the procession sang different Christmas songs as well as songs more connected to Lucia. Being the third of advent they also lit the three candles while saying the piece from a small poem.

Thomas watched with wide eyes, having not really watched these before, but it was a wish from Patton who wanted to see it, so they had all sat down to do so.

Janus was half asleep, arms crossed over his chest under the thick blanket he had bundled himself in. His hat a bit askew from how he was sitting. Remus was watching with a bored expression, sprawled over the back of the couch. Roman was just as trollbound as Patton as the two sat on the floor closest to the TV to see everything. Logan sipped on a cup of warm glögg, a spiced hot wine, he had only found it last year after the celebrations were over and never got to try it, until this year. He liked it alot, and wasn’t alone. He and Janus spend a few evenings drinking it while eating some of the saffron buns and gingerbread Thomas had made prior. 

“Wonder what they would do if her hair caught on fire.” Remus suddenly piped up. Making everyone who heard cringe or sigh.

“I’m sure they have a fire extinguisher or a fire blanket at the ready if they would need it.” Logan huffed, not looking away from the TV.

“Why are you still here Remus? I didn’t take this as your thing.” Virgil groused as he sent a glance at Remus, from where he himself sat on the back of the couch, leaning against the wall under the big painting. 

“Well this is pretty boring, but did you know the saint was said to have gouged her eyes out to give to a guy who said he loved them.” Remus said with a toothy grin. Virgil hissed and Thomas made a gagging noise at the mental image that gave him.

“Hush.” Janus muttered as he reached up a hand and patted Remus on the head. Remus made a weird chirp like noise and instantly pushed into Janus’s hand, growing quiet as Janus once more let himself relax into the warmth of the blanket. only to yelp and groan when Remus decided to flop on top of him, before shimmying in under the blanket. “You’re stabbing my spleen!” Janus wheezed as he struggled to get all of Remus’s bony and pointy elbows and edges away from his softer body parts.

They stilled after a while of movements. Remus hugging Janus like an koala, Janus sighed before he poked out from the blanket to look at the TV.

“You okay Jan?” Patton asked from the floor.

“Yeah.” Janus said before he yawned wide, the added warmth that Remus radiated making him even sleepier. “Wake me when this is over...” he mumbled before he let himself slump a bit more in Remus’s hold, watching the TV through half closed eyes.

Thomas smiled slightly at the sight before he returned his attention to the TV.

Virgil grumbled something under his breath before he slid down from the back of the couch to sit crouched on the couch instead.

“The whole show is a fire hazard...”

“As I was saying, they got ways to deal with it if it ever were to happen.”

“Okay… well, her hair will still be full of candle wax.”

“I…” Logan huffed as he fixed his glasses “Probably.”


	4. 4th Advent (December 20th) Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus mentions decapitating heads of snowmen, shouting, some curses. other than that i don’t think there are any.

_ “IT’S SNOWING!”  _ Thomas must have fallen asleep on his couch, because he woke with a start and a yelp as he fell off it staring wildly and blearily around the living room to find Remus bouncing before the big window, drapes pushed to the side to reveal the heavy blanket of snow that was already covering the ground as well as the big snowflakes that fell from the sky.

Thomas sat up on the floor and rubbed at his eyes, thinking he was still dreaming before he looked outside again, the snow was still there.

“Oh my GOSH!” Thomas called scrambling over to the window, standing next to Remus who was making giddy noises still bouncing on the spot. “But how?! We’re in Florida!” Thomas said as he pushed the back door open, only to get blasted in the face with the cold air, making him squeak and close the door again with a shiver.

“What’s with all the noise? I’m trying to sleep...” Roman huffed as he rose up before the TV, rubbing his eye, wearing a royal red morning robe and a pair of fluffy slippers, hair wild and standing in all directions. It was clear he had only just woken up.

“IT’S SNOWING ROBRO! LOOK!” Remus barked happily. Roman hummed as he stretched.

“Don’t be stupid, we live in Florida, how much snow could it possibly… be...” Roman starred as he looked out the window. His jaw dropped and he just gaped. “By the eye of Odin...” he walked over to the window, placing his hands on the window sill to get a better look. “It really is snowing...” He was awake in seconds “THOMAS!” he called spinning around to face their whole. Thomas blinked. “GET DRESSED! WE NEED TO MAKE A SNOWMAN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! OH AND SNOW ANGLES!” Roman kept going with every idea that you did in the snow that he’d seen in movies, but due to Florida’s normally hot weather, they’ve never really gotten to experience it. Remus was nodding along with every idea Roman spit balled out. Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at the twins's excitement.

“If he is to go out in this weather he needs to dress accordingly, it is cold outside, so you will need to wear several layers of clothes before you put on your winter jacket to not risk frostbite.” Logan said, fixing his glasses as he rose up on his spot next to the stairs.

“Or he just doesn’t go outside!” Virgil shouted as he appeared on the stairs, looking like he had just thrown his hoodie over his pyjamas, if the black skulled pants flannel pants was anything to go by, and the lack of shoes and make up.

“NO! THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!” Both Roman and Remus shouted “This is a once in a lifetime experience! Thomas is going out in the snow and I will not let you keep him hiding indoors!” Roman lamented pointing a finger at Virgil who hissed back.

“Kiddos, please don’t fight this early in the morning.” Patton said around a yawn as he too rose up.

“It’s 9 am Patton.” Logan huffed

“It is far too early, and it is faaaar too cold for anyone to be up.” a hissing voice came as Janus appeared next to Logan, wrapped in a thick blanket and the only thing that really was visible was his snake eye glowing yellow from the darkness of the blanket.

“We can stand here and argue all day, and risk the snow MELTING!” Roman shouted, waving his arms like an angry bird.

“YEAH!” Remus shouted “I want to decapitate some snowmen!”

Thomas just took all of the sides in. Janus looked like he wanted it to be summer again, glaring at the snow as if it had insulted his very existence. Logan was the only one who was dressed fully. Thomas first now realised Remus was only in his underwear.

“Aren’t you cold Rem?” Thomas asked, Remus blinked and turned to face him tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“Hah? Why would I be?”

“Don’t worry Thomas, Remus is very hot.” Janus mumbled.

“Oh I  _ know _ I’m  _ hot _ , snakey~” Remus smirked as he did a shimmy. Janus just sighed

“I totally meant it that way...”

Logan clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention.

“Thomas still needs to find his winter gear in the closet, before he can embark on any kind of activity outside.”

“Hm, true.” Roman said before he grabbed Thomas by the arm and dragged him along “Our first quest! Find the hidden winter coat!” Thomas only laughed, while Virgil and Logan rolled their eyes.

\---

In the end, most of the sides had come outside with him, after getting dressed accordingly to handle the cold.

Roman and Logan were helping Thomas make a snowman. Remus was running around in the snow like an excited ferret, diving into it before wiggling around and then bouncing up and diving into it again, leaving no part of the snow in Thomas’s backyard undisturbed. Patton had managed to get Virgil to come outside, the anxious side having acted like the snow would bite him at any moment, but when it was clear the snow was no danger quite so literary, Virgil let himself be pulled along by Patton as the two started doing some snow angles. Janus watched from the warmth of the inside. He had almost gotten dragged out by Remus, but Janus had only taken one step outside before he went nope and turned on his heel and walked back inside.

The snow and cold of the real world, way worse than that of the imagination. 

He huffed as he watched how Remus gathered snow in his hands, making it into a snowball and throwing it, striking Virgil right in the face, knocking the side over onto his back. Janus rolled his eyes as he moved to the kitchen. He’d let the kids have fun for now, as he started to prepare some hot chocolate for when they came back inside, as well as taking out some of the saffron buns and gingerbread.

A presence made him glance to the right to see how the last side was sitting crouched on the kitchen counter, clearly munching on one of the gingerbread cookies. 

“I see you left your room.” Janus said as he returned his attention to the milk he was warming on the stove. “Any particular reason?” a noncommittal noise was all he got

“I got bored.”

Janus turned around to talk more only to find the counter once again empty of an orange side. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You cryptid.”

He finished mixing the cocoa into the milk and removed the pot from the stove, taking out 7 cups and putting them on the counter.

Janus moved over to the door, opening it to call out to the others to get their sorry asses inside before the hot cocoa got cold.

But he barely got to open his mouth before a stray snowball struck him right in the face. 

“AHA! HEAD SHOT!” Remus called with a cackle only to make a dying noise when one of Roman’s snowballs struck his chest.

Janus stroked the steadily melting snow from his face and shivered as he looked out at the scene. the poor snowman stood in the middle of the now all out war. Janus chuckled darkly making Remus and Virgil still.

“Hoooooooo, is it a war you want.” Janus said as he summoned his other arms. stepping out in the snow as his clothes changed to the winter gear. “THEN IT IS A WAR YOU WILL GET YOU DAMNED RAT!” Janus called as he unleashed snowball after snowball. Remus screeched as he dove behind the snowman “DON’T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!”

They were all drenched and tired when they got back inside. Janus was grousing and hissing as he snapped his fingers to change out of his wet clothes to something warm and fluffy.

The hot cocoa needed to be reheated, but no one was complaining, just happy to get some warmth back in their bodies.

Thomas was smiling, as he left the sides to go change into dry clothes himself.

When he came back downstairs Remus and Roman had already fallen asleep sprawled on the floor. Logan was sitting on the couch reading, taking sips from his cup of hot cocoa now and again. Patton was leaning against his other side, half asleep now when the excitement had died down.

Virgil and Janus were the only ones still at the kitchen counter. Janus’s cape having been changed with a thick black knitted plaid as he curled around the warm cup, Virgil was sitting cross legged on the counter nursing his own cup.

“That was more fun than I was expecting.” Thomas said as he took the last cup and leaned against the counter. “But very cold.”

“I kinda want to hope the snow stays around till christmas...” Virgil huffed as he put his now empty cup onto the counter to hug around his legs.

“I hope not. If it does, I'm going to sleep until spring comes back.” Janus huffed

“If we get you a heat blanket?” Thomas asked with a smile. Janus took a sip of his own drink and huffed a small pout.

“I’ll consider it.”


	5. X-mas (December 24th) Gift giving

The others were gathered in the living room, sitting around the christmas tree. All having one present before them.

“Can’t we start now?” Roman whined.

“No, we have to wait for Remus and Janus.” Logan said

“Uuuuuuuuugh but they have no concept of time!” Roman groaned as he let himself fall back to the floor to lie down, arms crossed and pouting.

“Now, now Roman.” Patton said as he patted Roman on the knee. “I’m sure they’re on their way.”

“ _SNAKEY! GET OUT OF BED!_ ” A voice suddenly shouted from upstairs, unmistakably belonging to a certain duke

“ _GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!_ ” Came another voice, just as loud and more hysterical clearly belonging to Janus, a screech followed.

It didn’t take long before Remus came thundering down the stairs holding a loudly cursing Janus, who was bundled up in a bright yellow fluffy blanket, in his arms.

“We’re here!” Remus cheered as he unceremoniously dropped Janus down between Thomas and Patton. Janus hissed louder as he grabbed his blanket and glared at Remus with murder in his eyes.

“Remus, I swear, you better keep your snacks hidden or I will change them for Healthy food!” Janus snarled.

“NO! NOT MY SNACKS!” Remus cried holding his hands protectively before himself.

“Everyone here now?” Thomas asked.

“Is…?” Logan started turning to Janus.

“No, he hid even harder from Remus so I doubt he will show face.” Janus grumbled into his hand that he was leaning his jaw against, as he made himself a bit more comfortable on the floor. 

“Then yes, everyone is here.” Logan said and nodded at Thomas. Thomas smiled and sighed in relief, as Roman cheered and sat up, only to snort at the birds-nest that was Janus’s hair.

“No hat?”

“No, because _someone_ didn’t have time to let me finish preparing for the day.”

“You were taking too long!” Remus nagged. Janus just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Virgil sighed, and Logan rolled his eyes before he clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention.

“Since everyone is here now, why don’t we get this year's secret Santa started?” A chorus of agreements followed and soon the sides and Thomas waited as Janus summoned his hat after Roman sent him some puppy eyes to use it to draw the name on who was to hand over their present first.

“Virgil.” Logan read from the piece of paper he had taken from the bowler hat. Virgil grimaced before he huffed

“Well… better to get it over with… I had you Logan...” Virgil said as he summoned a package, wrapped in purple paper with white stars, he handed it over to the other side who took it in surprise.

“Are we opening the gifts now or are we waiting til everyone got theirs?” Thomas asked.

“It’s more fun to open them together.” Patton said with a smile.

Logan carefully placed the purple present down on the floor, before he picked up a present wrapped in dark blue paper.

“I had you Janus.” Logan said as he handed the present over. Janus blinked before one arm appeared from the blankets and took the present, a small chuckle left him as he thought he had an idea on what it was Logan had given him.

“Thank you.” Janus said as he put the present down. “Roman I had you.”

“Oh… yay...” Roman said only to yelp when two of Janus’s arms suddenly appeared from the floor holding a big yellow box. Roman gaped as he took it, missing how Janus’s arms disappeared back into the floor. Roman floundered a bit before he put down the big box and took out a smaller red present. “I had you Thomas.” Roman said as he handed over the red present to Thomas, while Patton cooed at how small it was.

“Aw it’s so small and cute~” Thomas chuckled at Patton’s comment before he took the gift, not really surprised that he could touch it. 

“Did you and Janus work together on this one?”

“Not at all, I totally didn’t make you forget ever buying that thing.” Janus said with a smile. while Roman chuckled and rubbed at his neck.

“Well, I had you Patton.” Thomas said before he told Patton to hold his hands open and then concentrated, a rainbow coloured present plopped down on top of Patton’s palms and he squealed.

“Oh I’m sure I’ll love this!” he said as he put it down and brought forth a baby blue present from behind his back and held it out to Remus. “I had you Remus. Here.”

“Oh goodie!” Remus cackled as he took it only to blink when he felt that it was a soft present. He squeezed the paper a bit, a grin growing on his lips. “Here raccoon.” He said distractedly as one of his tentacles held out a badly wrapped gift painted green with acrylic paint to Virgil. Virgil took it with a startled yelp, grimacing when he felt how the paint was still wet.

“Ugh.. thanks...”

“LET*S OPEN THEM!” Remus and Roman called at the same time, causing Patton, Janus and Thomas to chuckle.

Getting a nod of approval it didn’t take long for Remus to tear into his present, to find a neon green knitted scarf, it didn’t look the best but he held it up and gaped, before he squealed and hugged it close, before happily wrapping it around his neck and bit into one end of it, chewing the chick wool. Patton chuckled at the sight before a loud gasp from Roman made them look over to find how Roman was taking out a huge stuffed lion, pale yellow with a bright red mane and green eyes and Roman’s logo on a necklace around the neck.

“Where did you get this?!”

“I uh… made it.” Janus said as he rubbed at his hands, gloves covering all the patches that took up his fingers from where he stabbed himself with the needle. Janus couldn’t help the blush that grew on his cheeks when Roman gave him the biggest most happy smile in years.

Patton opened his gift next, a happy sob leaving him when he saw the little stuffed frog, glittering blue in the light and a pair of big blue eyes, a pair of glasses and the cat hoodie around it’s throat.

“It’s meee...” he sniffled.

“Yeah, I know the first time was a bit of a bad moment, so I wanted to get you something to help you feel better about it. Logan and Roman helped me figure out how to make it.”

“I love it.” Patton mumbled as he hugged the soft frog close.

The sound of tearing present paper was heard followed by a chuckle.

“I knew it. Thank you Logan.” Janus said as he held a thick book in his hand. “I don’t suppose you want to go through it at a later date and discuss the content.”

“I would lo- like that.” Logan said with a small smile.

“So THAT’s where that lego set went” Thomas said, having opened his own present to find one of the several lego sets he bought before him. “Thanks guys.”

Logan opened his own present and blinked down at a space themed cup with a bundle of book marks filling it up, all holding different constellations on them.

“I heard you grumble about running out of book marks last time you and the snake had your book talks, and you keep using your favourite cup so often it’s always in the dishwasher.” Virgil murmured “It’s not much but-”

“Thank you Virgil.”

Virgil looked down at the sticky present Remus gave him, before he sighed and snapped his fingers to make the paint dry, before he unwrapped it, cursing every piece of tape he found. Before he found a bag full of stim toys, he picked up a fidget cube the same size as a rubik's-cube, instantly pressing all the buttons. Remus caught sight of it and grinned.

The evening found them all still in the living room, snuggled tight as they watched the Polar express, Logan’s request. In queue was the first Grinch movie, A Christmas Carol, The Nutcracker, and several other Christmas movies.

Thomas felt warm and content, tomorrow he would have the “real” celebration with his family, eating his fathers food and spending time with his mom. but for now, now he would bask in the calm that came, all the sides cuddled together. Somehow Logan had found his way into Janus’s blanket, hugging around the snake like side as the two leaned against Thomas’s side. Patton took up his other side, as Remus sat on the floor, purring as Patton played with his hair. Roman and Virgil sprawled on the remaining sides, Roman having the weighted lion lying on top of him acting as a weight blanket. while Virgil absently fiddled with the stim toys in the bag Remus gave him.

Thomas smiled, only to blink when a clementine was dropped on his lap, he picked it up looking around, no one else was around, Thomas turned it over to find how “Hi” had been carved out from the skin. as well as a smirking smiley. Thomas huffed and rolled his eyes.

“He’ll show his face sometime...” Janus mumbled into his shoulder making Thomas glance at him, to see how Janus was looking at the clementine he was holding. “He’s just going to be a cryptid first.” A snort left Thomas and he chuckled, returning his attention to the TV

“Yeah.”


End file.
